Your Guardian Angel
by MhiaFujioka
Summary: Haruhi's birthday, Tamaki forgets :O But he makes it up to her with a song. ONE-SHOT :DDDD


Note: I'm at my dad's and this program doesn't have spell check! Not so sure on my spelling. So if you see a spelling mistake and you can't understand it, just tell me ;).

DISCLAIMER: I don't own The red jump suit apperatus(duh) or the song, "Your guardian angel". I'd be pretty damn rich if I owned either.

Tamaki walked into the host club room with a straight face. He was lost in thought. He knew there was something important today, he just could not remember what it was. Something about the date "Febuary 4th" made his heart skip a beat. He was aching to remember what made his heart lurch when he thought of the day. As he walked past the club members, it came to him.

"Happy birthday Haru-Chan!" Honey screamed loudly as he took Haruhi's hand and ran around in circles with her.

Haruhi began to stumble, so Honey let her go so she could stand straight.

"Thanks, Senpai."

"Takashi and I got you something! Look!" Honey ran over to Mori. Mori handed Haruhi box with pink wrappings, and yellows bows.

Haruhi's face lit up as she began to un-wrap what was inside. She peered in and saw the words, "Delux strawberry cake!" She smiled.

"Thanks, you guys!" Haruhi said with a tinge of excitement. Cake wasn't the ideal birthday gift, but according to Honey it was. She tought she'd just accept it. At least they got her something.

"Hey, Haruhi…." Hikaru and Kaoru came up to Haruhi and both rested an elbow on either of her shoulders. "We got you something too."

Haruhi tilted her head to one side. _Aw!_ Tamaki thought, _She looks so cute! She gets cuter every day! I can think that because I'm her father and not her lover….._

Something about, "Because I'm her FATHER and not her LOVER" made Tamaki frown.

Tamaki sighed. _Damn….I-I guess….. I guess I kind of do want to be her lover…. I like being a father, because we get to spend time together, but that precious time would mean so much more if she were more than my 'daughter'_

Tamaki put his head down, and let out a long sigh.

During Tamaki's thoughts, the twins had given Haruhi their gift for her. A hug that made her choke lightly, and fancy tuna.

Kyoya approached Haruhi and said, "For your birthday, I am reducing your debt by 10 percent!"

Haruhi didn't look that appreciative, but she released a small smile of gratitude.

Everybody looked at Tamaki as if they were waiting for him to give her his gift_. Oh-no! I forgot to get Haruhi something! Excuse…excuse…..excuse….._ Finally it came to him.

He put a finger and thumb on his chin and slid over to Haruhi. He put an arm around her and stared at the wall as if he were lost in thought.

"I have you something, my dear Haruhi! But it's not ready…."

Haruhi looked over at him with a face that made him squeal in fear playfully.

"You forgot my birthday, didn't you?"

Tamaki stuttered. He was lost for words. "Uh…well.. No! I have you something, I swear! It's just not ready yet! Stay here with everyone, and I'll be back in an hour."

Tamaki ran out of the room. After he'd left, Haruhi thought, _Great. He forgot my birthday. How can I be in love with some one who forgot my birthday? I'll never know….. Might as well stay here, though._

In the mean time, Tamaki was rushing down the hall way into the nearest library. He walked over to a computer and sat down.

"What do I do!" He said to himself quietly, " I think I'm in love with Haruhi, so could I express my love with a kiss? No. That won't mean anything to her. I have to think of something genius! Uh…." Tamaki put a hand on his forehead and began to think.

_Something romantic that will express my love to her….. And something she won't be afraid of and think im a molestor…. Hmm…._ An idea hatched in Tamakis mind._ I know! I'll sing! Every body knows I am not the greatest singer, but I know a song that will capture my precious Haruhi's heart and connect it with mine!_

Tamaki began to frantically type a song name into the computer. He got to a sight that had the lyrics for it, and he began to memorize them.

Tamaki is definitely not the greatest singer in the world, maybe in the bottom 6,000. Tamaki himself knew he wasn't a good singer, but figured that to be positive. He could express his love, AND make Haruhi laugh! Of course everyone else would laugh as well …… He would perform karaoke in front of everyone. He knew he would embaress himself to the maximum, but he didn't mind. He had to make up for his sudden mis-placement of this day in his memory.

Tamaki had memorized the lyrics in 45 minutes, which spared him time to get a boom box. He went to the 1st music room and found one in a closet. The room was dark, which scared Tamaki slightly. He had no idea where he was going and had a feeling he was going to knock something over. He sighed with relief as he exited the dark room without breaking anything and had successfully gotten the boom box. He ran over to the host club's room.

As he arrived everybody stared at him. He was standing there with a hand on his knee, holding a boom box, panting.

Haruhi looked at him, "Uhhh…..Tamaki senpai? Are you okay?" She said it with some expression in her voice, but no very much. As usual.

"Uh, yes! I'm fine! I have your present!"

Tamaki walked over to a table and pulled out a chair. Haruhi was sitting on a couch, so he pulled up the chair in front of her so he could look at her. Everyone else in the host club was either around, or next to Haruhi. The twins bordered Haruhi on the sides, Kyoya and Mori were standing behind the couch, and Honey was on Mori's shoulders.

Tamaki blushed immeditaly, even though he had not started.

"Eh…." Tamaki was expressing a really awkward looking face. He was blushing violently, and had one eye brow spiked upward. Haruhi leant over and flicked him on the cheek lightly with her fingers. "Uh, senpai? You there?"

Tamaki shook his head. "Yes! I'll begin….I….I know I'm not the best singer in the world, but I figured you'd get a laugh out of my singing and out of my emotions for you!"

Haruhi blushed. She wondered if this was going to be something strange like, "You! I wanna take you to a gay bar!", or something emotionless like, "Hi, hows it going? It's lovely weather we're having today, oh the sun is shining lovely on your normal looking face!" or something obnoxious like, "I'm, too sexy for my shirt, too sexy for my shirt so sexy it hurts." Yeah, probably the obnoxious one.

As Tamaki pushed play on the boom box, Haruhi automatically knew this was going to be, "None of the above." For a guitar was playing lightly with no other instruments. (This is a real song, I didn't make up the lyrics.) Tamaki looked straight into Haruhi's eyes as he started to sing to the song;

When I see your smile

tears roll down my face.

I can't replace.

And now that I'm strong I have figured out

how this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul,

and I know I'll find deep inside me, I can be the one.

I will never let you fall

I'll stand up with you forever

I'll be there for you through it all,

even if saving you sends me to heaven.

It's ok...

It's ok...

It's ok...

Seasons are changing and waves are crashing

and stars are falling all for us

days grow longer and nights grow shorter

I can show you I'll be the one.

I will never let you fall

I'll stand up with you forever.

I'll be there for you through it all,

even if saving you sends me to heaven.

Cause you're my

you're my, my,

my true love,

my whole heart,

please don't throw that away.

Cause I'm here, for you

please don't walk away and

please tell me you'll stay, stay..

Use me as you will

pull my strings just for a thrill

and I know I'll be okay

though my skies are turning gray.

I will never let you fall

I'll stand up with you forever

I'll be there for you through it all

even if saving you sends me to heaven.

I will never let you fall

I'll stand up with you forever

I'll be there for you through it all

even if saving you sends me to heaven.

Tamaki continued to sit there. Just looking into Haruhi's eyes. The intense brown almost drowned him. The expression on her face was very obvious. She had fallen for him before the song, and he could see it in her eyes. There was love, and passion in her chocolate gaze. He almost melted. She had a light pink blush painted over her cheeks, to signal she wasn't embarassed by his terrible singing, but that she knew what he was trying to tell her. That he loves her. That he'll die for her. He'll never leave her. The list went on and on.

Tamaki smiled at Haruhi. Tamaki was about to get up, but Haruhi ran into him and hugged him tightly. Her small hands were gripping the back of his uniform, and her head was burried in his chest. He could hear her lightly crying. Haruhi? Crying over a song? Tamaki never knew she could get as girly asto cry over a song. He thought, _I guess if it means something to her she'd cry…… If it didn't she'd probably slap me and call me an idiot._

Tamaki placed his head lightly on hers, which was still burried in his chest. His uniform began to get a little bit warmer, as the tears slowly soaked in. As his uniform got warmer, so did his heart. He knew Haruhi could probably feel his heart beating 100 MPH.

Finally Haruhi's tears started to fade. She looked up at him and mouthed something he couldn't quite decifer. Something like, "I lore chu"

"What?" Hikaru said with a surprised tang in his tone of voice. "Did you just admit to him? You love him?"

Haruhi didn't say anything. She just continued to look into Tamaki's eyes.

Tamaki knelt on one knee in front of Haruhi. He took her chin in one hand and asked, "Do you?" With a sweet voice that would knock out any of his fan girls.

Haruhi nodded yes. Tamaki felt as if his heart had just lurched out his chest and into Haruhi's. He hugged her. The passion in his hug was extreme. He was holding her delicatley and had his head on her shoulder. She hugged him back. They parted, were about to kiss, before Hikaru walked over and said, "Chop!" and split them up.

Haruhi and Tamaki blushed, as they realized they were about to kiss, and Hikaru had stopped it. Now everything was awkward. They could do nothing but act natural. So Haruhi looked into Tamaki's eyes and said, "Thank you for the present."

Tamaki smiled.

As they all left together to go to their homes, Hikaru said, "Wow, Haruhi. I never knew you'd be so girly as to cry over a song."

Haruhi looked down. "Well, I AM a girl, you know."

Hikaru chuckled.

When they got outside, there was nobody there to pick them up. They waited about 5 minutes before Honey and Mori's limo appeared and they left. Then Tamaki's limo pulled up as Honey and Mori's left. Tamaki walked up to the limo, and opened the door. He was about to go inside but he thought of something. He ran back to Haruhi and planted a soft kiss on her cheek. Then he ran off into his limo.

As the limo pulled away, Haruhi lightly touched her cheek.

Cheesey ending, as usual XD I love both of Tamaki's voice actors! I love Miyano Mamoru and Vic Mignogna! I think they sing awesomelyyyyy!!!!! I wasn't hating on them by saying, "Tamaki is a terrible singer" I love them!!!!!


End file.
